Character Sheets
by That Creep on the Street
Summary: Just as title says


**(Note "D" Key is somewhat broken )**

**Elizabeth is Mine**

**I Do not Own Black butler!**

Verse: Black butler  
Date: 2/3/2013

Full Name: Elizabeth Collins  
Pronunciation:  
Nickname/Alias:  
Meaning:  
Origin:Elizabeth Was on of the queens on England's Name  
Title:  
Pet Name:  
ID Number:  
Signature: Very neat

Gender: Female  
Gender Role: feminine  
Orientation: Straight  
Real Age: 18  
Age Appearance: 16  
Birthday: January 29. (year Unknown)  
Deathday: (her Soul was eaten) June 14 (year Unknown)  
Birthplace: London,England  
Astrological Sign: ..  
Zodiac Sign: ...

Immediate Family: She was raised by her mother  
Distant Family: Her Brother  
Parenting: Strict  
Upbringing: She was raise with the Ideas that Women Should Cook,Clean,Raise the kids, Ect.  
Infancy: She was raised By her mother and father  
Childhood: When she was a Kid she was teased for her Eye color (pink)  
Adolescence: when she was 15 Her father Died He was Working on rail road tracks when a train was pulling out of the station and din't see him...  
Adulthood: When She was (Now) 18 she worked at the Phantomhive Manor, She's a maid In training. Mey-rin is teaching her how to be a "proper" maid  
Coming of Age:(I don't know if you would consider her to "grow up" she Never changed her Look..((she's a Demon))  
Evolution:

Species: Demon  
Ethnicity: British  
Blood Type: A  
Preferred Hand: Left handed  
Facial Type: Heart  
Eye Color: was Pink (now it's red)  
Hair Color Black  
Hairstyle: Medium Length,straight  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Complexion: ..  
Makeup: None  
Body Type: ...  
Build: Long arms  
Height: 5 foot 6'  
Weight: 119.2 lbs.  
Cup Size: C  
Facial Hair: none  
Shoe Size: 7 1/2  
Birthmarks/scars: she has a beauty mark On her left boob.  
Distinguishing Features: Her eyes

Health: Very healthy  
Energy: Just enough to get through the day  
Memory: She has REALY bad memory  
Senses: She has AMAZING hearing  
Allergies: Roses,Plums,Dogs.  
Handicaps: None  
Medication: none  
Phobias: Spiders,Dark rooms, Being alone for the rest of eterntiy (she lives forever)  
Addictions: Chocolate  
Mental Disorders: none

Style: Maid? XD  
Mode of Dress:...  
Grooming: She well keept  
Posture: A little bit slouchy  
Gait: She tends to move around quickly  
Coordination: She's Very Fit  
Habits and Mannerisms: she Bites her nails  
Scent: she Smells like Lemon~

Mood: She's very Shy. but in a happy mood  
Attitude:She very friendly  
Stability: She has a short temper  
Expressiveness: She hides her Emotions  
When Happy:she skips  
When Depressed: Sits in the Emo cornnor  
When Angry: Kicks at the ground

Current Residence: Phantomhive manor  
Community: she thinks every one in london is snooty  
Family: Mother (alive) Brother (alive) Father (dead)  
Friends: She with Mei-rin Who teaches her how to Clean,cook ECT. Sometimes she's with Sebastian~  
Enemies: no one, She's not one to make Enemies.  
Bosses: Ceil,Mei-rin,Sebastian  
Followers: No one ;_;  
Heroes: Sebastian  
Rivals: no one  
Relates to: Mei-rin A bit  
Pets/Familiars: None

Wardrobe: She only Wears her Maid outfit.  
Equipment: A mop  
Accessories: She has a small Red hair Clip in the shap of a bow  
Trinkets: none  
Funds: .  
Home: she lives in the Phantomhive manor  
Neighborhood: .  
Transportation: She ries horses  
License Plate Number: ((I don't think cars where invented at that time )  
Collections: She likes to collect glass Cats  
Most valuable possession: He collection  
Prized Possession: Her hair clip~

Lovers: She has a crush on Sebastian (who Dosen't?)  
Marital Status: Single  
Sex Life: .She dosen't like to talk about it  
Type: ...  
Turn-Ons: Tall,pretty Eyes,He has to be Funny.  
Turn Offs: Facial hair,Shorter than her..  
Position: Sub All the way  
Plays: N-none of that!  
Fetishes: no  
Virginity: O-only once!  
Element: None

Occupation: Maid  
Work Ethnic: She tries Realy har at her job but She can be lazy  
Rank: Below Mei-rin  
Income: .  
Wealth Status: Lower class  
Experience: None  
Organizations/Affiliations: .

IQ: Pretty high  
Education: . N/A  
School: .N/A  
Grade: N/A  
Special Education:N/A  
Social Stereotype: Goth  
Degrees: N/A  
Intelligence: N/A  
Extracurricular Activities: N/A

Religion: Christian  
Morals: She finds Sex befor getting marryed wrong.(Even though she did it)  
Crime Record: N/A  
Motivation: Thinking Sebastian would be proud of her  
Priorities: Cleaning the house  
Philosophy: Postive  
Political Party: N/A  
Etiquette: She has very good maners  
Culture: N/A  
Influences: Sebastian  
Relates to: N/A  
Traditions: N/A  
Superstitions: N/A

Main Goal: N/A  
Minor Goals/Ambitions: trying to get closer to Sebastian  
Dream Career: Anything other than a maid!  
Desires: Her own home  
Wishlist: Her own house, A pet..  
Accomplishments: ...  
Greatest Achievement: ...  
Biggest Failure: She messed up the whole house once XD  
Secrets: Her + Sebastian+ dark room = _ (you do the math)  
Regrets: Working At the Phantomehive manor  
Worries: Every thing  
Best Dream: ..  
Worst Nightmare: Losing Every thing  
Best Memories: None realy  
Worst Memories: Her Father's Death

Hobbies/Interests: Play cards  
Skills/Talents:She can Paint realy well  
Likes: Sebastian,Bananas,Food,Poems,Romance Novels  
Dislikes: Dogs,Coffee, Color green.  
Sense of Humor: Dirty  
Pet Peeves: when people tap things.(when it's realy quite)  
Superstitions/Beliefs: N/A  
Dreams/Nightmares: Her secret~  
Quirks: runs her hand along a pole as they walk beside it.  
Savvy: ...  
Can't understand: Why Ceil Wears that eyepatch  
Closet Hobby: She likes to Knitt  
Guilty Pleasure: masterbat_ng

Strengths: N/A  
Flaws: Lies constantly ,hot-tempered  
Perception: She has a postive outlook on life  
Conflicts: N/a  
Instincts: N/a  
Lures: Animals  
Soft Spot: Rag dolls  
Cruel Streak: if you piss her off enough she will snap

Powers/Abilities: She has demon powers  
Origin: She lost her soul (sebby ate it)  
Source: She just dose  
Ability: ..  
Weaknesses: Water She hates it  
Immunities: N/A

Favorite Colors: Black  
Favorite Animals: Cats  
Favorite Mythological Creatures: Unicorn  
Favorite Places:City  
Favorite Landmarks: Big Ben  
Favorite Flavors: Bitter but also sweet  
Favorite Foods: Scones  
Favorite Drinks: Tea  
Favorite Characters:N/A  
Favorite Genre: Romance  
Favorite Books: N/A  
Favorite Movies: N/A  
Favorite Games: Tag!  
Favorite Shows: N/A  
Favorite Music: classical  
Favorite Bands: N/A  
Favorite Songs: N/A  
Favorite Sports: N/A  
Favorite Stores: N/A  
Favorite Subjects: N/A  
Favorite Numbers: 69  
Favorite Websites: N/A  
Favorite Words: Cracker  
Favorite Quotations: "when in rome do as the romans do!"

Least Favorite Colors: Green  
Least Favorite Animals: Dogs  
Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Cyclopes  
Least Favorite Places: country LeastFavorite Landmarks:  
Least Favorite Flavors: Sour  
Least Favorite Foods: Italian  
Least Favorite Drinks: Coffee  
Least Favorite Characters: N/A  
Least Favorite Genre: Fiction  
Least Favorite Books: N/A  
Least Favorite Movies: N/A  
Least Favorite Games:N/A  
Least Favorite Shows:N/A  
Least Favorite Music:N/A  
Least Favorite Bands:N/A  
Least Favorite Songs:N/A  
Least Favorite Sports:N/A  
Least Favorite Stores:N/A  
Least Favorite Subjects:N/A  
Least Favorite Numbers:77  
Least Favorite Websites:N/A  
Least Favorite Words: Paste  
Least Favorite Quotations: N/A

Languages: English  
Accent: British accent  
Voice: In the middle  
Speech Impediments: Some times studders  
State of Mind: Good  
Compliment: "T-that's A nice Umm.. tie?"  
Insult: " YOU SON OF A ****"  
Expletive: biscit Eating Bulldog  
Laughter: High pitched  
Tag Line: ..  
Signature Quote: "there Every thing is Knock-Knock good good!"

Reputation:..  
First Impressions: She's very polite and neat  
Stranger Impressions: Oh it's just a maid  
Friendly Impressions: Super friendly  
Enemy Impressions: She's a B!tch  
Familiar Impressions: She's sweet  
Compliments: good listener  
Insults: A B!tch  
Self-Impression: She thinks she's Stupid

Role: Maid  
Fulfillment: Okay  
Significance: She helps Sebastian Put up with the others  
Alignment: Good/Evil (Hard to explain)  
Comparison: She's Kinda like a Cat~  
Symbol: A mop  
Song: Dark woods Circus  
Vice: Envy  
Virtue: Kindness  
Defining Moment: (Dosn't Have one yet)  
Tropes: Well she's a maid...I guess people think she's neat and good at clean beacuse she's one but she's not ..  
Originality: I guess her personalitly  
One Word: Affectianate~

Character Sheet © Character-Resource


End file.
